Growing Up
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A boy will grow up into a man someday. For him to truly call himself a man, he must undergo all and everything that life throws at him. He must stand on his own two feet and tackle all of the endeavors that stand in his way on the path to manhood. Only then can he truly call himself a man.


Chopper and Robin were taken hostage by the Davy Back games. Robin read a book while Chopper cried his eyes out. "Robin? A-are we gonna be a part of their crew forever?" He asked. "Looks like it." She answered casually. Porche came and looked at Chopper. "Eya, such a cute pet!" She grabbed Chopper, hugging him hard. "I wanna be a Strawhat!" "Now, now. You'll like it as a Foxy Pirate, Chopper~" She nuzzled him with her face. Her nose pierced his cheek. "I hate this..." Porche took Chopper away from the stage, into a private room. As he started to tear up, he beganto remember Zoro's speech. "Are you a man? Or are you not?" -hic- Chopper rubbed his face and bit Porche's wrist. "Ow! Why, Choppy, Why?" She said, rubbing it. "I'm a man! Not a pet!" He shouted. "I wanna be treated as such!" "Oh, you wanna be a man, do you?" Porche began to smile athim. "Yeah..." "Come with me." Chopper bit his lip and followed her. In a small room, there was a smelly stench lying about. "What's that smell?" Chopper whined, holding his blue nose. "Eya, just a bit of aftersmell. I didn't have time to clean up..." She turned around. "Choppy, do you know about the pleasures of the flesh?" "I know that if flesh isn't cleaned properly, it can lead to some rashes." He answered honestly. "Hmm, so naive~"

Porche ripped off her jumpsuit, which was already showing off her modest chest. "Have you ever seen a naked lady before?" She asked, looking at Chopper endearingly. "Yeah. My crewmate Nami showed off her body once." He answered, remembering the Happiness Punch. "Oh, so you know what comes next..." "Yeah, you're gonna charge me $100,000, right?" "Wha? No, not at all. Not for you~" Porche went to Chopper and nuzzled her chest onto Chopper's face. "I wonder, can reindeers last long?" "What's she on about?" Chopper thought. "What would Sanji do? He's always trying to impress Nami and Robin..." A picture of a kissless virgin Sanji came into his head, spinning around, at the sight of pretty girls. "Mellomore, mellomore!" Chopper looked grim. "Uh...okay." Chopper swayed about, saying "Mellomori, Mellomori!" "Eya, you're so cute, Choppy!" Porche cooed. "I don't think I could do this to you." "Hey, I'm a man! C'mon!" "Okay, just for my furry little reindeer~"

Back outside, on a small ship, Zoro was raping Sanji's hairy asshole. "Dammit, Marimo! Don't think you've won this round!" He said, biting his lip. "Shaddup!" Zoro yelled, drunk as hell. "I gotta get off somehow! -hic-" Zoro took a swig of grog. "I'm not sticking my dick into that bitch navigator and Robin will snap my shit in half, so it was either rape someone or go for an alternative! -hic-" "What did you call Nami-" Sanji was cut off by Zoro twisting his nipple, covered by swirly hairs. "A bitch, which is what I'm fucking right now." "You...I'm gonna kick your ass after this..." "After? You want this to go all the way?" Zoro asked, sneering. "Lovecook indeed." "Shut up! I haven't had any luck with Nami or Robin, or any woman we've encountered since." He sighed. "You can't trust women. They're either gold diggers, suspicious or annoying. Speaking of which, I wonder what that genderbent Ussop is doing with Chopper..."

Chopper was walking out of the room, wiping his hands off. In the room, Porche was on the floor, sullied and fucked to the point of retardation. "Did I do well? Is that what a man does?" Chopper asked. "You...you are...a REAL MAN!" Porche replied, dazzled by Chopper's performance in bed. Chopper started to dance around. "That's not making me happy, idiot!" Chopper ran out to the stage, satisfied at his becoming of a man. "Look, there he is!" Luffy yelled. "What happened, Chopper?" Nami called. Zoro and Sanji came to the crowd, seeing him. Chopper looked at them, seriously.

"Nothing...nothing at all!"

Okay, here's what actually happened. Chopper began to grope Porche's modest breasts. Not knowing why, he began to do it more and more. Porche moaned a little. "Am I hurting you?" He asked innocently. "Eya, not at all. Don't stop." Chopper continued to do so. Then he began to lick her tender nipples. Suddenly, Chopper looked at his crotch. "What's this? My penis is..." "Eya, you're ready, Choppy." Porche took down Chopper's PINK shorts and out came a sharp spear-shaped member, pink as his shorts. "My, what a big boy you are." Porche said, drooling. She began to suck on it. Chopper began to bite his lip. "Whoa, this feels great." He thought. "Is this what Sanji is trying to get from Nami? I don't blame him." Porche started to finger herself while still sucking off Tony. Chopper sniffed. "You smell strong." He said. "Eya, I'm ready now." Chopper took more whiffs of Porche's scent. He began to bite his lip. His member got increasingly harder. "Now, Choppy...Don't hold back, okay~" "Don't hold back? Okay!" Chopper took out a rumble ball. "Three minutes is all I need."

Chopper bit the ball. "Okay, here we go! Walking Point!" Chopper went on all fours and began to mount Porche. "Yes, that's it! That's what I want!" She yelled, getting banged. Chopper humped her rapidly and then transformed again. "Heavy Point!" Chopper grabbed Porche's thighs and began thrusting nonstop. "This feels great!" He thought. "Sanji will kill me if he finds out what I'm doing." Chopper transformed again. "Horn Point!" This time, he only switched positions. Porche was barely able to get any words in. Her mouth was hanging out, tongue and all. Eyes rolled over, she was stuck in a trance of sex and ecstasy. "Jumping Point!" Chopper jumped up and down, Porche stuck on his dick, still in her daze.

"Whoa, this feeling...I better finish this! Brain Point!" Chopper looked at Porche's midsection. "There! Arm Point!" Chopper's arms bulged with power and testosterone. "Ready, Porche?"Porche was drooling, barely managing a nod. "Okay!" Chopper warmed up with a few thrusts. Finally, he began to climax. "Kokutei Roseo Metel!" With those words, he came massively into Porche's twat. She couldn't contain herself, yelling loudly, Eya-ing nonstop as Chopper's custardy cum filled her and covered her body. Chopper then went back to normal, tired. He then walked away, wiping his hands off with a cloth. "Did I do well?"

"Is that what a man does?"


End file.
